Хелависа (Hellawes):Гимн Деревьям
В Старой Англии, как всегда, Зелёный лес прекрасен, Но всех пышней и для нас родней Терновник, Дуб и Ясень. Терновник, Ясень и Дуб воспой, День Иванов светел и ясен, От всей души прославить спеши Дуб, Терновник и Ясень. Дуба листва была жива До бегства Энея из Трои, Ясеня ствол в небеса ушёл, Когда Брут еще Лондон не строил. Терновник из Трои в Лондон попал, И с этим каждый согласен Прежних дней рассказ сохранили для нас Дуб, Терновник, и Ясень. Могучий Тис ветвями повис - Лучше всех его ствол для Лука. Из Ольхи башмаки выходят легки, И круглые чаши - из Бука. Но подмётки протрёшь, но вино разольёшь, А вот лук был в бою ненапрасен. И вернёшься опять сюда воспевать Дуб, Терновник и Ясень. Вяз, коварный злодей, не любит людей; Он ветров и бурь поджидает, Чтобы ради утех сучья сбросить на тех, Кто тени его доверяет. Но путник любой, искушённый судьбой, Знает, где его сон безопасен, И, прервав дальний путь, ляжет он отдохнуть Под Терновник, Дуб или Ясень... Нет, попу не надо об этом знать, Он ведь это грехом назовёт, - Мы всю ночь бродили по лесу опять, Чтобы вызвать лета приход. И теперь мы новость вам принесли: Урожай будет нынче прекрасен, Осветило ведь солнце с южной земли И Дуб, и Терновник, и Ясень... Терновник, Ясень и Дуб воспой, День Иванов светел и ясен! До последних дней пусть цветут пышней Дуб, Терновник и Ясень. |v-align=top| Original (English) Of all the trees that grow so fair, Old England to adorn, Greater is none beneath the sun, Than Oak, and Ash, and Thorn. Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs, (All of a Midsummer morn!) Surely we sing of no little thing, In Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Oak of the Clay lived many a day, Or ever Aeneas began. Ash of the Loam was a Lady at home, When Brut was an outlaw man. Thorn of the Down saw New Troy Town (From which was London born); Witness hereby the ancientry Of Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Yew that is old in churchyard-mould, He breedeth a mighty bow. Alder for shoes do wise men choose, And beech for cups also. But when ye have killed, and your bowl is spilled, And your shoes are clean outworn, Back ye must speed for all that ye need, To Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Ellum she hateth mankind, and waiteth Till every gust be laid, To drop a limb on the head of him That any way trusts her shade. But whether a lad be sober or sad, Or mellow with wine from the horn, He will take no wrong when he lieth along 'Neath Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Oh, do not tell the priest our plight, Or he would call it a sin; But--we have been out in the woods all night, A-conjuring Summer in! And we bring you good news by word of mouth -- Good news for cattle and corn -- Now is the Sun come up from the south, With Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Sing Oak, and Ash, and Thorn, good sirs (All of a Midsummer morn)! England shall bide till Judgement Tide, By Oak, and Ash, and Thorn! Категория:Все композиции Категория:Песни на русском языке en:Хелависа (Hellawes):Гимн Деревьям Категория:Исполнители на Х Категория:Песни на Г